


When I Dream

by xurenity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Seventeen concert, dreaming about seventeen, no member is directly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xurenity/pseuds/xurenity
Summary: Everything sucked, but they made it suck a little less.





	When I Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really peg myself as a fanfic writer, but this was made from something I thought about awhile ago and I couldn’t stop thinking about it, so I wrote it down! It’s pretty random and short but I hope you like it :)

You looked out at the gray sky, a bit lost. Well, actually, a lot lost. Too many responsibilities, worries, and uncertainties were coming your way. You weren’t ready.

_I’m not ready._

Honestly? You wanted to disappear, just go somewhere with the people you cared about the most and live on nothing but happiness and love. 

_Doesn’t everyone secretly want that?_

So that’s exactly what you did. You leaned back in your seat, laid your head down, and disappeared into the world that was your mind. 

_Now, think of something you love. Something that makes you happy..._

And then they appeared. Atop a glorious stage with bright shining lights were the thirteen boys you always seemed to be thinking about, even if you weren’t even aware of it. Their smiling faces were mesmerizing to witness as they all joked around and talked to one another. Slowly though, they all seemed to notice your presence, and one by one those beautiful smiling faces were all aimed at you.

_Huh?_

You looked around, confused, and noticed that there was no one else in the audience except you. You turned back to the boys and they were still staring at you, smiles and all. One of them then spoke up.

“This is all for you.” he grinned again then looked back at the others, nodding. They all nodded back and silently seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. They then all got into their positions and one of them suddenly shouted “LET’S GO!”

_And that’s when it happened._

The speakers started blasting with a song you knew all too well. Instantly, your eyes lit up and you smiled as you looked on towards the stage that somehow had gotten brighter as the boys started dancing with all their power, with so much emotion...

_And it’s all for me._

The concert continued, and they performed all your favorites. Even songs that you’d never seen live before. You were loving every minute of it and soon found yourself singing along and jumping around in your seat. One of them seemed to notice and he came up to you in between performances and took your hand.

“Want to join us?” he smiled sweetly, and you melted. You had a particularly soft spot for him after all. 

_Yes._

You then opened your eyes and saw the gray sky had now turned dark. Music was playing through your earbuds and you smiled once you recognized who the song was by.

_Seventeen._


End file.
